Source code that is used to create software applications may be compiled in a dynamic environment. In a dynamic environment, contextual information (e.g., the number and content of external references) that is needed by the compiler to successfully compile the source code can change. As a result, the contextual information may not easily be captured in a static (e.g., unchanging) context. Compilers typically require a programmer to provide all context information up front, i.e. prior to source code compilation. This context information typically includes a set of references and a number of compiler options. If the source code includes a token that is not found in the set of references provided to the compiler, the compilation process may fail unless additional (e.g., dynamic) information is provided to the compiler. However, it may be inconvenient and inefficient to generate all possible dynamic context information each time a compiler compiles source code that includes tokens associated with dynamic references.